


One of a Kind

by pajama_cats



Series: Diamond in The Rough [24]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Back before Wes met Steven he had an intriguing encounter in Petalburg Woods.
Series: Diamond in The Rough [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837282
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	One of a Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little thing! This is kind of a small prequel fic since my requester wanted one about Wes finding Kubfu, but this fic could be considered a filler since it's not the next part/chapter in the story of A Diamond in the Rough

When Wes first came to Petalburg Woods he didn't expect to be surrounded by a group of Pokemon. A good thing, sure, but not so good when he stumbled upon an unconscious one. 

Even more unusual considering it was the mythical Pokemon Kubfu.

Celebi floated around the unconscious Pokemon with a small frown, shaking his shoulder as if trying to see if he was still sleeping. Which well, could be the case considering he wasn't fainted but his health was rather low..

Quickly taking a super potion out of his bag, Wes kneeled down to the Pokemon spraying it with the potion and watched as his face twitched at the spray.

"Kub.." The young Pokemon mumbled, blinking a few times to clear his vision. He stared up at Celebi and Wes before letting out a startled cry and immediately jumped to his feet.

Wes watched as he scurried behind a bush, poking his head out while he eyed them warily.

_ Timid little guy,  _ Wes mused as Celebi floated over to bother the nervous Pokemon. After a moment of grumpy yelling and Celebi giggling at the mythical Pokemon he jumped out from hiding and let out a tiny roar at Wes.

"Kub!" Kubfu stood in a battle stance and Wes shared a look with Celebi. He wasn't at the  _ highest  _ level and obviously had the type disadvantage, but..

"Alright, we accept your challenge."

He seemed prideful and he didn't want to refuse him. Plus, Celebi looked eager to battle—

Er, actually she looked more like she wanted to play judging by how she kept touching his fur with her small hands.

"Kubfu!" The mythical Pokemon began to use Headbutt that Celebi easily avoided. She flew in the air and tilted her head curiously down at the Pokemon.

"Use Future Sight!"

A purple aura surrounded Kubfu briefly, confusing him but he shook it off like it was nothing.

..Which it would be for the next few turns. 

While he could just end the battle here and now with a simple Psychic, Wes decided to give the little guy a fighting chance. At least let him  _ think  _ he might have a chance at winning instead of ending it in one hit.

Celebi at least got the motto, and effortless dodged every Brick Break he was using with his small fists. Kubfu huffed in frustration, steeling itself as it began to use Focus Energy. 

Celebi flew back over to Wes, using her Psychic to form a pile of leaves behind Kubfu. Kubfu, oblivious to her actions, charged forward again with another Headbutt but got halted in his attack before he could make it halfway across the field. Future Sight took affect, sending the mythical Pokemon flying back. He fell into the pile of leaves, breaking his fall and after a beat the Pokemon didn't bother getting up.

As Wes approached the Kubfu, he struggled to get up, but stared at the duo before he scurried away. 

Celebi tilted her head, disappointed about her new friend running off. Well, maybe they'd meet again. For now Wes laid three Oran Berries down before following Celebi who found a Beautifly that took her eye.

Unbeknown to Wes for the rest of the day the Kubfu, while timid, took a liking to him. The oran berries were gone and to the tiny mythical Pokemon's disappointment he saw Wes leaving with another stranger out of the woods.

From swimming across the sea, to climbing Mt. Chimney the Pokemon was determined to keep up with the trainer, battling as he made his way through Hoenn.

As strong as Celebi was Kubfu saw her as his rival, and nothing would stop him from training to the top.

  
  
  
  
  


During the night in Fortree City, Wes, who was finally recovering from his fever, sat outside with his Celebi. It was the first time he got to go out alone in the tree city without Steven and Rui by his side.

Although it was still damp out, a group of Swablu and a few Altaria's were nestled around him, bundling up for warmth.

A Tropius lowered his neck offering fruit to him and the wild Pokemon, which a Ninjask and Masquerain happily took. Celebi joined the three of them, floating in the air as they munched on their snacks.

Pelipper was delivering some fruit for a Swellow's nest who had recently hatched Taillows to look after. Their happy chirping rang across the small hidden woods Wes currently rested at with a few Noctowls and Hoothoots looking over the area.

"Hoo?" A Hoothoot tilted her head at a sudden ruffle in the leaves and jumped behind the safety of the two Noctowls.

"Kub!"

_ Huh? It couldn't be.. _

Curious as Wes was, Celebi floated down to her trainer and they watched Kubfu appear, looking more battle hardened and confident than when they last met in Petalburg Woods.

"Kubfu!" He yelled again, taking a battle stance with fire in his eyes as he stared them down. Celebi was quiet, sharing a look with Wes in silent understanding. His determination was practically  _ radiating  _ off of him.

But this time Celebi was ready to battle and not play.

"Celebi, give it all you've got!"

Both mythical Pokemon raced towards each other with an eagerness only two rivals could have. 

Unlike their first meeting, Celebi didn't have to hold back now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my requester for this prompt! Kubfu is very cute <3 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
